sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue Sky Studios films
This is a list of films from Blue Sky Studios, an American CGI film production company based in Greenwich, Connecticut, United States. As of , Blue Sky has released 12 feature films, which were all released under the 20th Century Fox banner. The company produced its first feature-length film, Ice Age, in 2002. Their second production, Robots, was released in 2005, followed by their first sequel, Ice Age: The Meltdown, in 2006. Blue Sky Studios is one of the Fox film studios that was acquired by Disney on March 20, 2019. Their upcoming slate of films will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, including Spies in Disguise (2019) and Nimona (2021). Films Released } | Peter Gaulke & Gerry Swallow | Gaulke, Jim Hecht & Swallow | Lori Forte | Chris Meledandri & Chris Wedge | Harry Hitner |- | 4 | Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! | March 14, 2008 | Jimmy Hayward & Steve Martino | | Dr. Seuss | Ken Daurio & Cinco Paul | Bruce Anderson & Bob Gordon | Chris Meledandri | Tim Nordquist |- | 5 | Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs | July 1, 2009 | rowspan="2"| Carlos Saldanha | Mike Thurmeier | John Carter Eaton | Peter Ackerman, Michael Berg, Yoni Brenner & Mike Reiss | John C. Donkin & Lori Forte | rowspan="2"| Chris Wedge | rowspan="2"| Harry Hitner |- | 6 | Rio | April 15, 2011 | | Earl Richey Jones, Saldanha & Todd Jones | Sam Harper, Don Rhymer, Joshua Sternin & Jeffrey Ventimilia | Bruce Anderson & John C. Donkin |- | 7 | Ice Age: Continental Drift | July 13, 2012 | Steve Martino & Mike Thurmeier | | Michael Berg & Lori Forte | Berg & Jason Fuchs | John C. Donkin & Forte | Carlos Saldanha & Chris Wedge | James M. Palumbo & David Ian Salter |- | 8 | Epic | May 24, 2013 | Chris Wedge | | James V. Hart, William Joyce & Wedge | Tom J. Astle, Matt Ember, Hart, Joyce & Daniel Shere | Jerry Davis & Lori Forte | Joyce & Hart | Andy Keir | Danny Elfman |- | 9 | Rio 2 | April 11, 2014 | Carlos Saldanha | | Saldanha | Jenny Bicks, Yoni Brenner, Carlos Kotkin & Don Rhymer | Bruce Anderson & John C. Donkin | Chris Wedge | Harry Hitner | John Powell |- | 10 | The Peanuts Movie | November 6, 2015 | Steve Martino | | Charles M. Schulz | Craig Schulz, Bryan Schulz & Cornelius Uliano | Paul Feig, C. Schulz, B. Schulz, Michael J. Travers & Uliano | | Randy Trager | Christophe Beck |- | 11 | Ice Age: Collision Course | July 22, 2016 | Mike Thurmeier | Galen T. Chu | Aubrey Solomon | Michael Berg, Yoni Brenner & Michael J. Wilson | Lori Forte | Carlos Saldanha & Chris Wedge | James M. Palumbo | John Debney |- | 12 | Ferdinand | December 15, 2017 | Carlos Saldanha | | | Robert L. Baird, Brad Copeland & Tim Federle | Bruce Anderson, John Davis, Lori Forte & Lisa Marie Stetler | Chris Wedge | Harry Hitner | John Powell |} Upcoming Reception Critical and public reception Box office performance Academy Award wins and nominations See also *List of computer-animated films *List of Walt Disney Animation Studios films *List of Pixar films *List of 20th Century Fox theatrical animated features *List of Disney theatrical animated features References External links * Category:Filmographies Category:Lists of films by studio Category:American films by studio Category:Disney-related lists Category:Blue Sky Studios films __FORCETOC__